Next To You
by unPredictableswEetUms
Summary: Harry can’t sleep at night because of a certain blonde that he’s starting to notice. Draco keeps staring at Harry at inopportune moments and he can’t figure out why. Both of them cross paths, and what happens is something that we could only guess. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry can't sleep at night because of a certain blonde that he's starting to notice. Draco keeps staring at Harry at inopportune moments and he can't figure out why. Both of them cross paths, and what happened is something that we could only guess. Two shot. Based on the song by Jordin Sparks.

**Next To You**

**By Unpredictable Sweetums**

_Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is I gotta get next to you_

"Damn it."

A soft outburst was heard in the midst of the seventh year Slytherin dormitories. A figure could be seen tossing and turning under the green sheets of a huge four poster bed, while the other four occupants were oblivious to what was happening. Soft snores were heard around the room. Slytherin was deep in the land of dreams.

All except one.

Under the light of a single flickering candle, you could see a student with platinum blonde hair finally giving up on his attempts of sleep. He sat up reluctantly, hair mussed, and piercing grey eyes starting to open at their own accord.

Draco Malfoy was awake.

He rubbed his tired eyes gracefully and cursed under his breath. _Damn Potter._

He couldn't help thinking about the idiot. It had been hours since he had first seen Potter at the lake, emerald eyes staring intensely at the sun, a smile gracing his features, and the sunlight putting him in a whole new angle that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

At that moment, he couldn't help but realize that the freaking Golden Boy, Gryffindor role model, idolized hero, Harry Potter was inarguably, beautiful.

Sexy.

Tantalizing.

Hot.

And now he couldn't stop thinking about him. The fact that both of them were supposed to be straight bothered him too. Although Draco was starting to doubt his own sexuality because of the almost automatic reaction of his cock once he thought of Potter.

Which lead him to his current problem. It was two in the morning, and he didn't even get a blink of adequate sleep. He needed to see Harry. He needed to hold him, to witness that magnificent smile once again.

"Aarrggghh," Draco groaned and covered his head with his pillow, "this is freaking impossible."

Draco never really got an inch of sleep.

xoxoxox

_Sittin here turnin minutes into hours_

_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_

_Cause you don't know that I gotta get next to you_

"Just send him an owl if you're so anxious, Harry," an irate voice broke through his thoughts – thoughts that somehow centered on a certain grey eyed Slytherin. It was Hermione. She was looking up from her Arithmacy homework and was glaring at her pacing best friend pointedly.

"I'm not anxious," Harry snapped and continued pacing.

"Mate, stop it. You're distracting Hermione and you're already burning a hole through the floor," it was Ron this time, looking at him from his spot at the couch, "Just write the damned ferret a letter will you?"

The apparent sincerity in Ron's tone stopped him in his tracks.

"_What??"_

"You heard what I said."

"But it's _Malfoy_. Emphasizing on the word Malfoy, Ron."

"Yes, Harry, I know. I'm not dumb you know."

"Nice way of stating the obvious, Ron," Hermione snickered then turned back her attention to Harry. "But we're both right. You should just talk to him, write him a letter, or something."

Harry gaped incredulously at his two best friends who were currently encouraging him to write to _Malfoy_ of all people. And where were they encouraging him? In the GRYFFINDOR common rooms of all places – the most sacred place of all Gryffindor students. Students who were supposed to dislike all Slytherin students, especially Malfoy.

What was wrong with these two?? Did they hit their head somewhere?

"No Harry, we didn't hit our head," Ron read his mind.

Slipped them an instant Like-Malfoy potion?

"Malfoy didn't give us potions, Harry," Hermione read his mind too.

Imperiused them??

"NO!" Both of them chorused and looked at him pointedly.

"Then what's wrong with both of you??"

"We just want to see you back to normal," Hermione confidently said, "Even if it takes someone like Malfoy to stop you from pacing and overthinking."

"Yeah, mate, and anyway, Malfoy hasn't tried to get us in trouble for weeks. Ever since he started staring at you, actually," Ron stated thoughtfully and continued, "Hmm…I'm thinking that the git might actually like you. This is actually fine since you're bisexual and everything."

Harry cringed, as the topic of his sexuality came up. He had learned just a couple of weeks ago that he seemed to be attracted to both the female _and _male species. Although the only male specie that he seemed to like was Draco Malfoy. He had only told Ron and Hermione since he had trouble accepting it himself. Maybe he was Dracosexual…Hmmm…

"But-"

"No buts, Mr. Potter," Hermione said in her authoritative Head Girl voice, "Write him a letter, stop pacing, relax and go to sleep. It sure will help both me and Ron concentrate."

Harry slumped his shoulders and Hermione continued in a softer voice, "Go on, Harry. I know that Malfoy is already being civil to you – I know he won't laugh at you or anything when you tell him what you feel. He might even like you."

"Maybe," Harry said, unsure. It was true, aside from the staring, Malfoy – no, Draco, had started talking to him. Sometimes it was a simple nod on the hallways or a curt 'Good morning, Potter' but still, it was there. But he could never be sure what Draco was thinking or feeling. He could never be sure until he asked.

"I'll write him tomorrow," Harry made up his mind and smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys. For giving me the pep talk and being okay with it even if it's Malfoy."

"No worries, mate."

"Whatever it takes to make you happy, Harry."

"Even if it's Malfoy," both of them said together and made a face.

Then the three of them laughed, and gave each other the famous Golden Trio group hug.

_Maybe were friends_

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts.

There was the usual morning babble, the occasional toast flying in the Gryffindor tables; the customary dozen or so heavy tomes in front of the Ravenclaw students. There were the Hufflepuff girls braiding each other's hair. And the Slytherin table, with the usual mix of whispers, mutters, insults, and snobs.

Draco Malfoy, his hair just a bit imperfect and some – pray tell – _eye bags_ under his eyes, strode in and walked towards his House table. But not before glancing just a bit slyly towards the Gryffindor table.

There he was, at his usual place as always. Harry with his messy, jet-black hair and deep green eyes. He was laughing with his friends as always; his eyes twinkling with mirth, and his smile reaching out to bring out a feeling in him that he could not understand.

"Draco," Goyle grunted out, pointedly sitting at the table with Crabbe and waited for Draco to join them.

Draco sighed inwardly and took a seat, composing his features and making sure no one saw the obvious stress in his face due to his sleepless night. His sleepless night that was caused by none other than the dearest Boy-Who-Lived.

As if on cue, he felt eyes staring at him and instinctively looked up.

Stormy grey met green emerald, and an unnamed emotion seemed to pass between them.

Draco stopped breathing at the sight of those eyes, and the feeling that seemed to envelop his heart.

From across the room, Harry felt the same.

It seemed as if hours passed at that moment. It was the first time they had real eye contact – the first time that no hatred or reservation was showing in their eyes. Their masks were gone.

Harry could read almost every emotion that went through the Slytherin's eyes. There was surprise, confusion, a bit of disbelief, lust, and Merlin, pray tell, was that _longing_ he saw in Draco's eyes?

Quite suddenly, an auburn haired girl bounced up from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Ginny," Harry stated, and said girl giggled and ungraciously sat down beside him.

"Who're you staring at?"

Draco.

Harry's eyes wandered back to the table, but Malfoy was standing up.

The moment was gone.

"Nothing Ginny," he answered curtly and returned to his toast.

From the other end of the hall, said Slytherin walked out of the Great Hall, flanked by his cronies. But not before stealing one more glance at Harry, and a glare directed towards the Weaselette's way.

Harry was supposed to be his.

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy but I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I just gotta get next to you_

It was Potions.

Specifically, it was Double Potions with the Gryffindors.

Draco sat at the back, his head resting on his pampered and soft hands. His sleepless night was catching up to him. And what luck – it was catching up to him in Potions, the very subject that he needed his wits and concentration on. He drifted off to sleep, not worried about the possibility that anyone might see him and call him weak. Crabbe and Goyle were covering him, so there was no chance of that happening at all.

His eyes shut, and he went on with his nap. That is, until he heard the sudden pounding of shoes and loud, boisterous laughter that could only signal the arrival of the Gryffindors.

He sighed, _No more chances of sleep then,_ and sat upright.

The Gryffindors slowly filed into the room, their laughter still reverberating in the halls, and he bit back an insult that was instinctively at the tip of his tongue.

Almost immediately, as always, he asked himself why. Why the bloody hell couldn't he stand and insult those stupid lions anyway?

And almost immediately, he spotted Harry, and got his answer.

He didn't want the Gryffindor mad at him.

Quite suddenly, Snape entered the room – cloak billowing as always, and a sneer planted on his face. Dark eyes glared at the Gryffindors, and in seconds, everyone was seated silently, looking up at him in either rapt attention (from the Slytherins) or concealed hatred (from the Gryffindors).

"Today, I will be giving you a bonus activity. Most of your grades have been abysmal these past few days and I'm wondering if ever you can pass my class and graduate by next year," he sneered. "Therefore, being the compassionate teacher that I am-"

Weasley snorted a few rows up front, and Professor Snape rounded on him and glared.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence, Weasley."

The weasel's mouth dropped and he was about to retort when Harry, who sat beside him, elbowed him to just keep silent.

Draco's eyes then settled on the black haired Wonder Boy and barely heard Snape's few words. He was too busy staring at the Gryffindor.

Unexpectedly, Harry looked back at him and saw him stare. A few heartbeats passed, as the same feeling during breakfast occupied his chest. There it was again, that weird feeling that seemed to overflow in his heart.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's voice broke through his thoughts, and he diverted his eyes.

"What was that Professor?"

The moment passed by again,

And the class went on as always.

xoxoxoxo

Later that day, a snowy owl greeted Draco with a letter in his dorm.

The owl was from Potter.

He was thankful that no one else had arrived yet, and took the parchment from the bird.

"Thanks," he patted her head and she nipped at his finger softly, before taking flight.

Draco opened the parchment, and the letter read,

_Malfoy,_

_Or can I call you Draco now? I was wondering if you would fancy a talk with me tomorrow afternoon at the Three Broomsticks._

Like a date or something? Draco thought and a warm feeling spread through his body. He tried pushing it away. There were too many complications involved once people saw him and Potter – was it Harry now? – talking civilly. He should say no.

_Don't you dare say no. I can see you stare at me, Draco, and honestly, you're making me confused. There are emotions (I feel like I'm talking like a girl here) that I seem to be feeling whenever I think about you. And it seems you can feel those too._

_I know you felt the same thing I did the moment our eyes met. It seems irrational, even crazy – I know. And I want to know what's happening to us. Please, Draco, come tomorrow._

_Harry._

Draco smirked, so Harry was begging now.

He got a parchment and a quill and wrote one simple word,

_Why?_

His owl, Aries, sent it and he only waited for a few minutes to get his reply.

_Maybe I just want to get next to you._

And Merlin forbid, Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, smiled the widest smile he ever did.

Perhaps, he and Harry could really have a chance.

The same warm feeling coursed through his body, and settled on his heart. He recognized it now.

He was falling in love.

And damn everything that could possibly say he was wrong.

Everything that included the fact that he was straight,

That Harry was straight,

That he was a Death Eater's son,

That Harry was the Hero of the light,

That Harry was unreachable, no matter how hard he tried to reach.

Damn it. Harry was way out of his league.

xoxoxoxo

Back in the Gryffindor dorms, Harry waited anxiously for Draco's reply.

Hours passed, and then he saw Draco's eagle owl travel towards his window.

Only two words were on the parchment,

_I'm sorry._

Harry, hung his head sadly and scribbled back a reply,

_Why?_

He never got an answer.

xoxoxoxox

**A/N: I'd appreciate your reviews…Ü Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry can't sleep at night because of a certain blonde that he's starting to notice. Draco keeps staring at Harry at inopportune moments and he can't figure out why. Both of them cross paths, and what happened is something that we could only guess. Two shot. Based on the song by Jordin Sparks.

A/N: hehe…due to reader's demand, I have decided to make this a three shot…Ü Enjoy!!

**Next To You**

**By Unpredictable Sweetums**

_Asked around and I heard that you were talkin_

_Told my girl that you thought that I was outta your league_

_What a fool, I gotta get next to you_

"Aarrgggh," Harry groaned and started hitting his head on the Gryffindor walls. "Damn it…damn it…damn it…damn it…"

"Mate, that's like the millionth damn it I heard you say in the last few hours. And didn't Hermione tell you to stop hitting your head on random objects an hour ago?" Ron pulled him away from the wall and sat him down on one of the plush couches in the Gryffindor dorms.

It was a Saturday, and most of Gryffindor was outside in the sun. You could hear drifts of laughter floating up to the tower from a few of the many students that took the opportunity to enjoy the bright sunlight. You would expect the Golden Trio to be outside too, being the outdoorsy, lively Gryffindors they were.

But they were in the common room. Well, two-thirds of them were at least. Harry had just told them the results of sending Draco a letter and the blonde's reply.

Obviously, it didn't go well - if the teen's actions were something to go by.

"Why is everyone so freaking _happy_ when I'm feeling so damn miserable??" Harry muttered and continued to hit his head, now on the arm rest of the couch he was sitting on. He winced a bit – it seemed that the wall hitting gave him a bit of a bruise.

"Hmm…if it was Malfoy that answered that question, he'd probably say something along the lines of, 'The world doesn't revolve around you, Potter'. Don't you think, Harry?"

"Don't say his name," Ron could hear the groan that came from the partly buried face of his bestfriend, and patted him comfortingly on the back. Well, as comforting as a guy could do without being thought as gay.

"You'll get over Malfoy, mate. I'll find you a decent girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and you'll get over him and marry her and have a dozen children, and –"

"RON!!"

"What??"

"You're not helping!" Harry groaned again and buried his head completely under the soft gold pillows of the Gryffindor dorms.

"I'm sorry, Harry," the redhead apologized tritely.

To Godric and beyond, where the bloody hell was Hermione when you needed her?

xoxoxoxoxo

"Malfoy!" an angry female voice stopped him in his trek towards the Great Hall. Said boy turned around gracefully, mask composed and was surprised to meet a very irate, bushy haired, glaring _something_.

_So this is how Granger looks like when she gets really mad_, Draco barely held back the small amount of fear he had of the girl that probably mastered every hex and curse that was published in the library. The girl that was currently fuming and looking very, very pissed off at him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY TO YOURSELF?!?!" said girl started screaming and pointed her wand at his chest, poking him with it incessantly as she emphasized every syllable.

He quickly composed his sneer and looked at her coldly in the eye, "About what?"

Granger didn't even seem to get daunted. On the other hand, it was like her rage multiplied a few more times.

"_About WHAT?!_ What do you mean ABOUT WHAT?!?! What do you think we're talking about, FERRET!?!" Draco didn't know voices could be as loud as hers. "This is about HARRY, my bestfriend, you stupid DOLT!"

Instantly, Draco became just a tad bit concerned, and asked something that he really shouldn't have asked.

"What happened to Potter?"

There, that simple question would be okay. No trace of longing, concern or care in that question. No sir, none at all.

At his question, Hermione seemed to deflate a bit and lowered her voice, wand still pointing towards the Slytherin's chest,

"Concerned, aren't you, Malfoy?"

He made to answer a no, but Granger's sharp glare told him to tell the truth or else. Draco gulped inaudibly; after all, the witch's wand was still at his chest.

"Perhaps just a tad bit slightly, Granger."

Her wand poked him harder, and he gasped a bit at the pain.

"Bloody hell! That hurts, Granger! You're not supposed to be doing that; you're Head Girl!"

"What? This hurts Malfoy?" He was poked harder. "Did you know that Harry's heart hurts a hundred times more than that because you, being the poncy git that you are, made him hope and then denied him?

Did you know how hard it was for Harry to write you that damned bloody letter?? Did you know how many nights he spent just wondering what you were thinking – what you were _feeling_ because of the bloody stares that you keep throwing his way?"

What the hell?

"Did you know that Harry, the Gryffindor Golden Boy as you like to call him, cried over you last night? You made him a bloody wreck with just a few stares and a few words, Malfoy! And I demand you to apologize and explain to him the reason why you made him think that there was a chance of something going on between you when you obviously had no plans of following through!"

With that, Hermione stopped her tirade and breathed heavily.

Draco closed his eyes, hiding the unease he felt because of the pain that he unknowingly caused Harry. It both surprised him and pleased him that he seemed to have the very same effect that Harry gave him. He never knew his words, hell, even himself, meant that much to the other teen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and Hermione had to strain her ears to hear it. "I didn't know I mattered that much to him too."

_Too_. Hermione's mind clicked. It meant that Malfoy felt the same deep emotion that Harry seemed to be feeling too. Then there must be a chance! But why didn't Draco take it?

"You do, Malfoy," Hermione said softly, "Go and talk to Harry and see if this thing that's going between you means _something_ at least."

"I can't."

"But this could actually make both of you happy!"

"No, it wouldn't."

Hermione gasped incredulously, "Why not??"

"Can't your half blood brain formulate the answer, Granger? Hah! And I thought you were smart. It's pretty obvious, I'm sure you already know," Draco said a bit meanly, yet Hermione wasn't fazed.

"What's your reason, Malfoy?" she continued to press on.

He sighed, it seemed that there was no escaping this confrontation. He would simply have to tell her the obviously painful truth.

"Look at Potter, Granger. And then look at me. We are complete opposites of each other, like the sun and the moon that could never go together. He is the savior of the light, and I'm the son of a Death Eater. We just-" Damn it, his voice was starting to break, "We just wouldn't work out." His voice sounded a bit strangled, a bit forced, even to his ears.

He met her eyes, and was surprised to see her forlorn smile, "Even the sun and moon can meet, Malfoy. It may be once in a few lifetimes, but they do. Haven't you heard about solar eclipses?"

"I have," he shook his head and continued, "Too bad Harry and I aren't solar eclipses."

He pushed away the wand that was pointed at his chest and started walking back to the Great Hall. His gait balanced, and his stance as perfectly snobbish as ever.

"Why is it so bloody impossible for you to be together?" Hermione called out softly, her voice pleading – for the happiness of her friend.

Draco's step faltered a bit and he answered a bit roughly, masking the emotion of complete hopelessness that crept up his chest.

"He's way out of my league."

And Draco Malfoy continued on his way, leaving a stunned Hermione behind.

xoxoxoxox

_Yeah its five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_

_Cause I wish, yeah, I wish you knew what you mean to me_

_Let's get together and end this misery_

Harry stared up at the dark canopy of his four poster bed, his mind wandering back to Draco, just as it had these past few hours. The snores of his housemates did little to distract him from the questions that had plagued his mind ever since Hermione told him about her little encounter with the object of his affection.

How could Draco ever think that they couldn't be together??

Well, technically, it really was hard - given the fact that he considered both him and Draco straight just a few weeks ago, and that they were enemies for a good part of their stay at Hogwarts.

But something had changed these past months. Draco no longer was the git that he once was, and the emotion that masked itself with hatred slowly made itself known.

Bloody Merlin, he was in love with Draco Malfoy.

And the idiot seemed to feel the same too, if what Hermione told him was true.

So why couldn't they simply be together??

Oh yes, because of Draco's perception that he, Harry, was way out of his league.

Harry snorted, if anything, it was him that was out of Draco's league. Draco was handsome, he had to admit, smart, cultured, rich, and most of all, he was a Malfoy. He was Harry Potter, and even though his name brought him the unwanted popularity, he could never be as cultured or as refined as Draco.

Yet, for him, none of it mattered. Status, popularity, wealth, Houses, bloody hell, all of those things can shoot themselves to the other side of hell for all he cared. He simply wanted Draco by his side.

He thought of kissing those perfect lips, and wondered how Draco would taste like. Apples? Cherries? Or perhaps fine red wine? He wondered how Draco's skin would feel against his rough hands. Soft as silk maybe?

He wanted to hear his name uttered from those lips in pleasure, but also whispered with love. He needed to see Draco's smile directed towards him, see every emotion that would pass behind those stormy grey eyes, feel the love that he so wanted to have.

Damn it, he needed to be with Draco.

Harry rose from his bed and looked at the window – the skies were slowly lightening.

It was the start of a new day.

A movement from the grounds caught his eye, and he blinked, making sure that he was seeing right. He squinted, and recognized the trademark Malfoy hair that was starting to glint with the sunlight from above.

This was his chance. He needed to tell Draco what he felt, RIGHT NOW.

And he needed to know what Draco really felt.

If only for his peace of mind.

Decision made, he hastily put on some clothes, got his Firebolt, and flied as fast as he could out the window and towards the one person that he couldn't seem to get out of his mind.

_This time, I'm not letting you get away from me._

xoxoxox

wooo!! Cliffie!!

Haha

Did I ever mention that I love reviews?? So please, please, pretty please…review!! 


End file.
